The invention concerns an electrosurgical instrument for the bipolar coagulation of biological tissue, comprising a distal end, a gripping device which is arranged at the distal end in the longitudinal direction and which includes at least a clamping jaw portion and a coagulation jaw portion, wherein the coagulation jaw portion has a plurality of electrically separated coagulation electrodes substantially immovable relative to each other, at least one of the jaw portions is adapted to be movable from an open position into a closed clamping position, and the jaw portions at least portion-wise engage into each other in the clamping position and are of such a configuration that the tissue can be clamped between the jaw portions substantially in a half-wave shape.
Electrosurgical instruments of the specified kind are known from the state of the art and described for example in WO 99/40861 A1 or WO 99/23960 A1.